Mauvaise expérience
by Tia.Shi no Tenshi
Summary: Jin découvre un jeune homme blessé dans la forêt, qu'estil arrivé au pauvre garçon pour qu'il soit dans cet état et comment vatil s'en sortir? VIOL SLASH
1. Un enfant effrayé

_**Mauvaise expérience**_

Chapitre 1 : Un enfant effrayé

Le vieux jeta un regard de dégoût à l'homme gisant devant lui. Il lui donna un dernier coup de pied violent dans le ventre, le faisant gémir de douleur, avant de partir. Quelques heures plus tard, un Japonais du nom de Jin se rendit à une source d'eau chaude se trouvant en plein milieu de la forêt. Il s'installa confortablement dans la source et ferma les yeux tranquillement, ses muscles tendus par l'entraînement se relâchant sous la caresse de l'eau. Il était à demi endormi quand il entendit un gémissement venir d'un peu plus loin, derrière les arbres. Il sortit du bassin et alla voir, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa fatigue. Quand il vit une forme recroquevillée sur le sol, il se précipita vers elle pour l'aider.

« Hwoarang? » Murmura-t-il en reconnaissant la victime.

Le rouquin gémit et tenta de reculer sans grand succès. Il ne reconnaissait apparemment pas son adversaire de toujours et il semblait complètement effrayé. Jin approcha doucement de lui et se mit à genou à côté du Coréen qui était acculé à un arbre.

« Non… Souffla Hwoarang, les larmes aux yeux. Pitié…me touche pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? » Demanda Jin doucement.

Voyant que le roux était dans sa bulle, qu'il ne comprenait rien de ce que le Japonais disait, ce dernier le souleva et le ramena chez lui. Il soigna en gros les blessures apparentes du jeune homme inconscient et attendit qu'il se réveille. Mais, après quelques minutes il s'endormit à son tour. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il s'éveilla en entendant des sanglots. La nuit étant tombée, la pièce était complètement plongée dans le noir. Il alla allumer la lumière et voyant que Hwoarang ne se trouvait plus sur son lit, il le chercha du regard. Il le trouva replié sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce, en larmes. Il s'approcha doucement du Coréen apeuré et lui dit :

« Chut Hwoarang, ça va, pourquoi pleures-tu? »

« Qui es-tu? » Geignit le rouquin.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas? »

« Non. Je… je ne sais même pas qui je suis. »

Jin resta surpris. Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un petit enfant effrayé, alors il se dit qu'il valait mieux agir comme avec un enfant.

« N'aie pas peur, vient avec moi on va aller s'asseoir sur le lit d'accord? » Proposa-t-il gentiment.

« J'ai mal! » Gémit Hwoarang.

« Laisses-moi faire alors, je vais te porter. »

Le Japonais sourit puis le souleva et l'amena sur son lit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller mon ange? » Murmura-t-il.

« Je crois… »

« Bien. D'abord, tu t'appelle Hwoarang… »

« Comment sais-tu mon nom? »

« On se connaissait avant aujourd'hui. Je me nomme Jin. Dis-moi, te souviens-tu ce qui t'es arrivé dans la forêt? »

« Un… un peu. Je me rappelle qu'il y avait un vieil homme, mais je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il m'a fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça faisait très mal. »

Il recommença à pleurer, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Jin.

« Chut, ne pleure plus mon cœur, je suis là maintenant, il ne te fera plus de mal, c'est promis. Là, tu devrais te reposer. »

« Me laisse pas seul! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi. »

Le rouquin s'endormit dans les bras de Jin qui, après avoir injecté un anti-douleur à son protégé, parti lui aussi rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard en entendant Hwoarang hurler de frayeur, en plein cauchemar, se débattant faiblement.

« Hwoarang, réveilles-toi! » Dit Jin en le secouant doucement.

« Jin? »

« À quoi as-tu rêvé? »

Le Coréen éclata en sanglot et se cala dans les bras de son protecteur.

« Je sais ce qu'il m'a fait le vieux dans la forêt! Sanglota-t-il. C'était embrouillé mais j'ai vu un peu… »

« Chut, ça va aller mon ange, sèche tes pleurs. »

« Il m'a déshabillé et m'a fait quelque chose qui fait mal! »

« Quoi exactement? »

« J'ai pas bien vu… il a entré quelque chose dans mes fesses et après il me frappait! »

« Il t'a violé! »

Jin figea instantanément.

''S'il s'est fait violer, ça explique bien des choses…'' Pensa-t-il.

« Mon pauvre Hwoarang. Murmura-t-il doucement. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout faire pour que tu n'aie plus jamais à subir cela. Il ne te touchera plus jamais. »

« Pourquoi il a fait ça le vieux? »

« Je ne sais pas angel. »

Le Japonais le serra dans ses bras et dès que le rouquin fut calmé, Jin lui dis :

« Viens avec moi, on va aller manger. »

Pendant que Jin cuisinait, Hwoarang était assis à la table et le regardait faire, la tête appuyée sur ses mains. Les larmes regagnèrent les yeux du roux lorsqu'il demanda d'une voix brisée de sanglots :

« Jin… pourquoi… pourquoi il a fait… ça? »

Le Japonais se retourna et alla le serrer contre lui en murmurant :

« Je n'en sais rien mon bébé. Mais si je le retrouve, je vais lui faire regretter. Tu devrais visiter la maison, ça va t'occuper l'esprit. Je vais t'appeler quand il va être l'heure de manger. D'accord? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis parti explorer la maison, nan sans avoir lancé un sourire triste à Jin avant de sortir de la cuisine. Le Japonais, lui, était très inquiet. D'abord, il voulait savoir quand le vrai Hwoarang allait refaire surface et surtout qui avait osé lui faire subir cela. Peu importe qui était le coupable de cet horrible acte, il allait le payer cher. Encore plus si entre temps, le Coréen retrouvait sa véritable personnalité, ce serait un véritable carnage. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, Jin s'occupant attentivement de son ex-ennemi, jusqu'à ce que Hwoarang s'endorme une fois le soir venu.

----------------------------------------------------

Et voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fic de Tekken! Ça vous a plut? J'ai une petite question pour vous, je fais un slash ou je les mets avec 2 filles OC? Review please!


	2. Retour au mode 'normal'

_**Mauvaise expérience**_

_Chapitre 2 :Retour au mode 'normal'_

Une lumière blanche au-dessus de lui, puis, le noir.

Il se réveille à nouveau dans une forêt. Devant lui se tient un vieil homme que son esprit embrumé ne parvient pas à reconnaître. Pantalon et sous-vêtements ont été descendus au niveau de ses chevilles et le vieillard a aussi enlevé les siens. Quand le roux se fait retourner brutalement, il essaie de se débattre mais il est trop faible. Le vieux rit en voyant les essais de sa victime, puis il le pénètre violemment, faisant hurler le rouquin de douleur. Il donne des coups de reins brutaux tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans les hanches, et ses dents dans les épaules, du jeune homme sous lui qui cri, gémit, supplie et pleur pour être libéré de sa poigne. Changeant d'idée, l'homme se retire du corps du Coréen, du sang provenant de l'anus meurtri de sa victime coulant le long de son sexe dressé. Il retourne à nouveau Hwoarang et s'enfonce dans sa gorge, l'étouffant à moitié. Quand le rouquin tente de le mordre, son violeur le frappe. Les vibrations de ses cordes vocales contre la verge du vieux fait éjaculer ce dernier qui l'oblige à avaler. Hwoarang est pris d'une quinte de toux alors que son agresseur les rhabille tous les deux, pour que si quelqu'un arrive à trouver sa victime, qu'il ne se doute de rien. Ensuite, il le frappe à la tête pour l'assommer.

Le noir revient.

…

Hwoarang se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et tremblant.

« Mon ange, est-ce que ça va? » Murmura Jin.

« Kazama? » S'écria le rouquin.

Les deux ex-ennemis se regardèrent avec surprise.

« On dirait que ta vraie personnalité est de retour… » Soupira le Japonais.

« Qu'est-ce que je fou ici? Pourquoi dort-on ensemble? Et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ton ange? Et… »

« Calmes-toi. »

« Non! Réponds à mes questions! Si c'est une blague je ne trouve pas ça drôle! Et décolles-toi de moi! Et… »

« Chut, calmes-toi bon sang! Si tu te tais, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Il sortit du lit et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise près de son bureau.

« Une question à la fois, s'il te plait. » Continua le Jin.

« Où suis-je? »

« Chez moi. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je t'ai retrouvé blessé dans la forêt et je t'ai ramené pour te soigner. Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu avais changé de personnalité, on aurait dit un enfant effrayé. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé 'mon ange'? »

« Par pur réflexe envers l'enfant que tu étais… »

« Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« En te parlant comme ça, ça te calmait un peu et de toute façon, tu ne t'es jamais plaint avant ce jour. »

« Maintenant je fous le camp! »

Il se leva subitement et il gémit en manquant tomber, rattrapé de justesse par Jin. Le Japonais le remit sur son lit et lui dit :

« Reste là, je reviens. »

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une seringue à la main.

« Tu ne m'approche pas avec ça! » S'exclama Hwoarang

« C'est un anti-douleur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve? »

« Aies un peu confiance! La première fois que tu t'es réveillé, tu avais l'air de tellement souffrir qu'après que tu te sois rendormi, je t'ai injecté cet anti-douleur. Ça fait effet environ douze heures et je te l'ai administré une nouvelle fois vers une heure cet après-midi, alors il ne fait plus effet. »

« D'accord… »

« Avant, tu vas me dire où tu as mal que je puisse te soigner. »

« Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait. »

« Oui, mais pas complètement… je me comprends! Le problème, c'est que tu me disais toujours que tu avais mal partout. »

« J'ai mal partout! »

« D'accord, alors je prends les grands moyens… »

Il prit le téléphone de la chambre et appela un ami. Il lui parla dans une langue que Hwoarang ne comprenait pas. Quand il raccrocha, le roux lui demanda :

« C'était quoi cette langue? Et qui as-tu appelé? »

« J'ai téléphoné à mon ami Rikkimaru et sa coloc ne parle qu'en allemand alors… »

« Pourquoi? »

« Toi, tu dois être dans une phase de posage de questions… »

« Répond. »

« Il est médecin. Il va pouvoir te soigner, mieux que je pourrai à jamais le faire. »

Rikkimaru arriva une heure plus tard en grognant :

« Jin, tu vis dans un trou perdu! »

« Salut quand même Rikki. Voilà Hwoarang. Je l'ai sommairement soigné mais il aurait tout de même besoin de tes traitements. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé de si grave pour que tu me réveilles à trois heures du matin? »

« Quelqu'un l'a violé et battu avant-hier. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné une nouvelle dose d'anti-douleur, les effets de la dernière ont disparus depuis environs trois heures maintenant. »

Rikkimaru acquiesça alors que Hwoarang lançait un regard noir à Jin.

« D'abord une prise de sang, ensuite les blessures. »

Il fit la prise de sang rapidement puis ajouta :

« Je vais l'analyser aujourd'hui, maintenant déshabilles-toi. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Soit tu te déshabille seul, soit Jin t'aide. »

Hwoarang maugréa mais enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements.

« Ça va aller… pour le moment. » Dit Rikkimaru.

« Quoi! »

Le médecin soigna toutes les blessures du rouquin puis il lui ordonna :

« Enlève tes sous-vêtements. »

« Non! »

« Immédiatement. »

« Il n'en est pas question! »

« Jin, aides-moi. »

Jin bloqua le corps de Hwoarang sous le sien alors que Rikkimaru, après avoir en levé le boxer de son patient, bloquait ses jambes.

« Arrête! Hurla le Coréen. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire? »

« Calme-toi, si tu me promets de cesser de te débattre, je t'explique. »

« …D'accord… »

Jin s'assit près de son bureau, Rikkimaru sur le lit et Hwoarang resta tranquille.

« Hwoarang, je veux seulement vérifier que tu n'as pas de blessures internes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'… »

« Est-ce que tu te rappel ton viol? »

« Plus ou moins… »

« Est-ce que celui qui t'a violé t'a pénétré doucement? »

« Non, au contraire… »

« Il était brutal? »

« Oui… »

« Justement. Il y a de très gros risques que tu aies des blessures, ton anus et ton rectum n'étant pas très extensibles. »

Hwoarang grogna mais se laissa faire. Rikkimaru mit des gants puis examina le rouquin qui se crispa et paniqua un peu en sentant les doigts entrer en lui.

« Détends-toi, ça va aller. Je vais t'appliquer de la crème pour que tes plaies soient désinfectées et guérissent. Ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir. »

Hwoarang se mit à trembler alors que Rikkimaru agissait le plus doucement possible. Jin s'assit sur le lit et prit la tête du roux sur ses genoux. Il lui caressait les cheveux tranquillement en lui soufflant des phrases rassurantes. Quand le docteur eut fini, ils laissèrent le Coréen se rhabiller seul en partant dans le couloir.

« Hwoarang, Rikki a dit qu'il allait revenir demain… ou plutôt ce soir… Expliqua Jin une fois revenu. Il va nous donner les résultats d'analyse de ta prise de sang et il va aussi te remettre du baume si tes blessures ne cicatrisent pas assez vite. »

« D'accord. » Fit son vis-à-vis qui avait la tête baissée.

« Va dans mon lit et dors maintenant. »

« Et toi où vas-tu dormir? »

« Avec toi. »

Hwoarang releva brusquement la tête en criant :

« Quoi? »

« Tu ne cesses de faire des mauvais rêves. Si je suis dans le salon, je ne pourrai pas t'entendre, alors je ne pourrai pas te réveiller pour t'empêcher de te blesser encore plus. »

« C'est bon, je ne veux pas rester ici éternellement alors viens. »

Jin soupira en pensant qu'il préférait de loin la version enfantine du rouquin. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau puis dit :

« Tu dors, immédiatement. Je n'ai pas très sommeil alors je vais te veiller. »

Le roux s'endormit rapidement et le Japonais, qui était en fait exténué, parti lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée, la tête sur le bois dur de son bureau.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Et de deux! MERCI à **_Azalea-Maxwell_**(Dis-moi, qui crois-tu qui l'a violé? Tu as découvert dans ce chapitre que ce n'était dû qu'au choc, mais dans le prochain il va avoir un choc encore plus grand… Et Jin il est plutôt désespéré lol l'est pas facile à suivre notre 'ti Hwoï! Je suis contente que tu aimes!) et à **_Quelqu'un_**(Rooooooh ma chère meilleure amie, tu sais que je t'adore? Hum… mais tu sais je suis plus de quel côté, alors vas-tu continuer à lire pareille? Mais nan, t'as vu, ça a pas pris un mois! Et j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 4 d'écrit alors j'attends juste quelques reviews pour les mettre… et comme tu sais un peu ce qui s'y passe, je t'interdis de le dire!)

Reviews please!


	3. Mon pauvre chaton!

Chapitre 3: Mon pauvre chaton!

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jin se fit réveiller par son malade qui le secouait et paniquait:

« Kazama, réveilles-toi! Jin, je t'en supplie! »

Des sanglots perçaient dans sa voix, ce qui alerta le Japonais.

« Hwoarang, doucement, calmes-toi. Bailla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Regarde! »

Jin eut un sursaut. À la place de ses oreilles se trouvaient sur le haut de sa tête deux petites oreilles de chat oranges tigrées de noir. Sur chacune de ses joues apparaissaient de petites marques noires en triangle, comme sur ses oreilles. Ses yeux avaient à présent la forme de ceux des félins.

« Oh mon dieu... » Fit Jin, les yeux exorbités de surprise.

Hwoarang éclata en sanglot, sa détresse se reflétant dans sa peine. Le Japonais le serra immédiatement dans contre lui. Il l'amena sur le lit et l'assit sur ses genoux pour le bercer doucement.

« Chut, tout va bien aller, on va découvrir ce qui ne va pas ce soir et Rikkimaru va peut-être arriver à trouver un antidote. »

« J'ai peur. »

« Je sais... Mais ça ira, tu vas voir... »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr? »

« Je suis positif. Allons manger, ça te changeras les idées. »

Ils partirent dans la salle à manger. Jin leur prépara du riz, mais il remarqua que Hwoarang ne semblait pas vouloir toucher à son assiette.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Dit Jin. Tu n'as pas faim? »

« Je ne peux pas manger. » Souffla le rouquin.

« Pourquoi? »

Hwoarang sortit ses mains de sous la table. Techniquement, on ne pouvait plus appeler ça des mains. Il avait plutôt des pattes, de la même couleur que ses oreilles, munies de petites griffes noires.

« Essaies de tenir des ustensiles avec cela. » Gémit-il, désespéré.

« Je vais m'amuser alors... » Répliqua Jin, un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres.

« Kazama, qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête? »

« Laisse-moi te faire manger. Tu n'as pas le choix, sinon tu vas finir par mourir de faim. »

« C'est humiliant! »

« Non, c'est nécessaire. »

« Alors je préfère mourir ne pas manger du tout. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Hwoarang repoussa le plat et appuya sa tête contre ses pattes à plat sur la table. Tout à coup, Jin éclata de rire en lançant:

« Kawaii! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Tu es trop mignon, tes oreilles sont inclinées vers l'arrière... »

Hwoarang grogna et le Japonais cessa de rire.

« Ne bouge pas. Ordonna-t-il. Ouvre la bouche. »

Le rouquin le regarda avec surprise mais obéis. Jin l'observa puis ajouta:

« Hwoarang, tu as des canines... »

« Tout le monde en a Kazama. »

« Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elles sont plus longues... Tu as des crocs... »

« Quoi! »

Il se rua sur le miroir le plus proche.

« Hwoarang, viens avec moi. » Dit doucement Jin.

Le Coréen le suivi, la tête basse, jusqu'au salon.

« Enlève tes vêtements. » Continua-t-il.

« Que veux-tu faire? » Siffla le roux, l'air un peu effrayé.

« Je veux juste voir à quel point tu es transformé. Hum... Tu es rayé noir partout et tu commence à avoir de la fourrure dans le dos. Si ta transformation ne cesse pas bientôt, tu vas devenir un animal... Tu devrais rester torse nu pour qu'on puisse voir si ça va rapidement. »

« D'accord... »

Hwoarang s'assit dans le sofa en tremblant. Il prit sa tête entre ses pattes et étouffa un sanglot. Jin voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il fut repoussé.

« Ne m'approche pas, Kazama! »

« Comme tu veux. » Soupira-t-il.

Jusqu'à l'heure du souper, le rouquin resta recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Hwoarang, viens manger. » Lança Jin.

« Peux pas. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Tu dois manger. Hier, tu as à peine avalé quelques bouchées et ce midi tu n'as rien voulu savoir alors oubli ta putain de fierté et laisses-toi faire bon sang. »

« Non! »

« Hwoarang, cesse d'agir comme un bébé! Tu as le choix, tu te laisse faire, ou je t'attache sur une chaise! Compris? »

« Je n'agis pas comme un bébé et tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner! »

« Je vais te tirer par les oreilles! »

« Ose! »

« HWOARANG, ÇA SUFFIT! TU N'ES PLUS UN ENFANT ALORS CESSE CES CAPRICES! Tu es chez moi, alors tu obéis. »

« Je pars alors. »

« Comme tu veux, je ne te retiens pas. »

Hwoarang sorti de la maison pour découvrir qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une forêt. Il fit quelques pas peu assurés puis regarda derrière lui. Jin l'observait de la porte, semblant savoir qu'il n'irait pas bien loin. Blessé dans son orgueil, le rouquin marcha jusqu'à un arbre assez lointain puis s'effondra contre son écorce. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se retint de pleurer en pensant à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait que ce qui aurait été le plus intelligent à faire était de laisser Jin s'occuper de lui, mais il avait été si longtemps son ennemi qu'il croyait que c'était une ruse pour l'humilier. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. S'il faisait semblant d'avoir à nouveau l'état que le Japonais lui avait dit avoir avant, il ne serait pas humilié et il verrait si son ex-ennemi était réellement gentil ou non. Il laissa alors ses larmes couler librement en gémissant. Après de nombreuses minutes, il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction.

« Jin! Gémit-il. J'ai peur! Et j'ai mal partout! »

« Chut Hwoarang, ça va aller, d'accord? Rikkimaru va venir dans quelques heures. »

« Et il va m'enlever mes papattes? »

Hwoarang soupira intérieurement quand Jin sourit et dit:

« Oui mon ange. Peut-être pas ce soir, mais je suis certain qu'il va trouver bientôt. Maintenant, on va aller manger. »

« Oki! »

Convaincu que Jin avait mordu à l'hameçon, le rouquin se laissa faire docilement. Une fois que le Japonais eut fini de le faire manger, il lui avoua:

« C'est bon Hwoarang, je sais que tu as essayer de me faire croire que tu étais revenu au mode 'enfant effrayé'. Mais je suis arrivé à te faire manger et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le Coréen serra les poings et baissa la tête. Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Jin soupira puis s'approcha.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi pleures-tu? »

« Humilies-moi une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en finisse. »

« Pourquoi t'humilires-je? »

« Pourquoi t'occuper de moi si ce n'est pas pour m'humilier ensuite? »

« Bon sang, ouvre les yeux! Ce qui t'arrive est horrible, tu ne méritais pas ça! Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu avant l'arrivée de Rikki. Cesse de douter de moi, j'essais réellement de t'aider. »

Hwoarang ne fit pas de commentaires et alla sur le divan. Quand Rikkimaru arriva, il était couché en boule comme un chaton. Jin le réveilla et les trois hommes allèrent dans la chambre du Japonais.

« Enlève tes vêtements Hwoarang, s'il te plait. » Fit le médecin.

Hwoarang obéis, sans rechigner cette fois.

« Je vais te remettre de la crème... Ensuite on parlera de ta transformation. »

Le rouquin se coucha sur le lit, la tête appuyée et les poings serrés sur les cuisses de Jin qui caressait ses cheveux.

« Détends-toi un peu, tu ne me facilite pas la tâche. »

Quand Rikkimaru eut fini, Hwoarang remis ses sous-vêtements et le médecin dit:

« J'ai envoyé l'échantillon de sang à un de mes amis qui pourra s'occuper de faire faire des recherches. Je vais vous donner son adresse et, dès demain, je vous conseil d'aller chez lui. Jinichou, tu ne seras pas trop déboussolé, il habite lui aussi en plein milieu d'une forêt. »

Jin lui tira la langue puis lui assura:

« Nous partirons à l'aube. »

« Et si je suis complètement transformé? » S'inquiéta le roux.

« Ça ne change rien. » Déclara Rikkimaru.

Jin et lui parlèrent un peu en allant vers la porte puis le premier rejoignit son malade qui s'était couché dans le lit.

« Ça va? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre. »

« Plus ou moins. » Souffla Hwoarang.

« Dors et demain ça iras. »

« Je ne crois pas... Jin? »

« Oui? »

« Tu peux dormir avec moi? »

Jin éclata de rire puis alla le rejoindre dans son lit. Quand le rouquin se blottit contre lui, il le serra dans ses bras, embrassa son front puis murmura:

« Bonne nuit, mon chaton. »

« Bonne nuit, Jin. »

Ils s'endormirent collés l'un à l'autre.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Coucou! Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris, mais c'est une histoire très compliquée à propos de mon ordi... Donc là, j'en ai un nouveau, mais qui n'a pas Microsoft word, donc je me bat avec Microsoft work et comme ça ne marche pas sur fan fiction je dois aller le transférer sur word pad... Donc **_MERCI _**à**_ Azalea-Maxwell_**(ha, je ne te dis pas si tu as bon! Peut-être que c'est Heihachi, peut-être pas!), **_Zick_**(je suis sûre que si tu trouvait Hwoarang choupi dans l'autre chapitre, tu as dû le trouver adorable! Lol) et **_Quelqu'un_**(JOJO! T'es même pas fine, arrête de me traiter de vieille! Je vais avoir 17 ans, pas 170:'( lol mais oui, tu vois, je l'ai mis mon chapitre!)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Mon adorable petit tigrou!

Chapitre 4: Mon adorable petit tigrou!

Quand Jin se réveilla, il entendit de petits feulements plaintifs. Il regarda vers l'endroit qu'occupait Hwoarang le soir d'avant et retrouva à sa place un minuscule bébé tigre qui pleurait à sa façon.

« Hwoarang? » Appela-t-il.

Le petit animal leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers lui et Jin ne put s'empêcher de le prendre doucement dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui.

« Cesse de pleurer mon chaton, on va aller manger et on part tout de suite après. » Lui dit-il en le caressant tranquillement.

Il transporta son petit tigre dans la cuisine, puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire manger sans l'offenser.

« Hm... Hwoarang... Comment puis-je te faire manger sans que tu te fâche ou que tu crois que j'essaies de t'humilier? »

Hwoarang le griffa et sauta des bras du Japonais pour tomber sur la table.

« D'accord... Miaule une fois pour oui et pas du tout pour non. Tu as compris? »

Le petit émit un petit bruit.

« Crois-tu être capable de manger seul? »

Il n'entendit rien.

« Tu préfères que je te fasse manger? »

Le bébé tigre poussa un petit cri. Cependant, son estomac refusa toute nourriture. Puis, Jin se souvint de ce que lui avait conseiller et apporter son ami avant de partir.

« Désolé mon bébé, j'ai oublié ce que Rikki m'a recommandé hier si ta transformation se terminait... Il avait tout prévu! Je sais que tu vas me haïr, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il partit chercher quelque chose dans le frigo qu'il mit à chauffer sous l'oeil méfiant de Hwoarang. Quand se fut prêt, il se retourna vers se dernier... avec un biberon dans la main. Le petit tigre se mit à se plaindre mais Jin le coupa:

« Arrête immédiatement! C'est la seule chose que ton estomac va réussir à garder. Viens ici. »

Hwoarang tenta de s'enfuir et de se débattre quand Jin le prit dans ses bras, mais ses tentatives ne donnèrent rien et il fut amener dans le salon. Le Japonais le fit boire comme un bébé. Il se fit griffer quand il dit à son ange en riant qu'il était trop mignon. Ensuite, Jin mangea et il partirent enfin chez l'ami de Rikkimaru. Le petit animal fut soigneusement enroulé dans une couverture avant d'être installé confortablement dans un panier. Après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent à destination. Hwoarang sauta de l'automobile pour s'étirer. Le Japonais alla le prendre dans ses bras et alla sonner à la porte de la grande demeure. Un domestique les fit entrer et les mena dans un salon. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un homme entra et Jin et lui s'écrièrent d'une même voix:

« C'est de **_toi_** que Rikkimaru parlait? »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Hwoarang n'attirent leur attention en poussant de petits cris. Il venait de tomber du haut d'un fauteuil et s'en plaignait avec ferveur. Jin se précipita sur lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le bercer et tenter de le calmer. Leur hôte s'approcha d'eux et examina avec soin le petit tigre. Après un moment, il rassura son vis-à-vis:

« Il a eut plus de peur que de mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu t'occuperait avec autant d'attention d'un si petit animal. »

« C'est pire que tu crois, c'est Hwoarang. »

« ... Là, tu m'étonne complètement. »

« Parce qu'on était ennemis? »

« Non, parce que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse devenir aussi adorable. »

Jin leva les yeux de son bébé endormi pour le regarder bizarrement et l'homme s'expliqua:

« Malgré le fait qu'il soit beau, il m'a toujours semblé rebelle, brusque et tout, mais cet animal est si mignon et à l'air si fragile... »

« C'est la vrai personnalité de Hwoarang. J'ai pu le découvrir ces derniers jours. Dans le fond, il est sensible et a besoin de quelqu'un. »

« Il devrait être plus souvent comme ça alors. Et pour le fait que vous étiez des ennemis, ça ne m'impressionne pas tant que ça, voir pas du tout. »

« Pourquoi? »

« L'homme de ma vie était aussi mon ennemis auparavant. »

« L'_homme_ de ta vie? Pourtant tu es toujours entouré de belles filles sexy. »

« C'est la preuve qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, Jin, elles sont souvent trompeuses. »

« Oui, je crois que je commence à le comprendre... »

Ils pouffèrent de rire, réveillant par la même occasion Hwoarang. Il se mit a lécher les doigts de Jin qui le mit dans les bras de leur hôte. Il alla dans son sac chercher le biberon et demanda:

« C'est ça que tu veux mon bébé? »

Le tigre miaula et Jin le reprit dans ses bras avant de demander:

« Où se trouve la cuisine? »

« Suis-moi. »

Les deux hommes partirent dans la cuisine où Jin pu remplir la bouteille de lait et la faire chauffer. L'autre lui dit:

« Je peux le faire boire? »

Hwoarang lui tendit les pattes pour se faire prendre, faisant éclater de rire les occupants de la salle. L'homme le prit doucement dans ses bras, entraînant Jin avec lui dans le salon.

« Dans un sens, je crois que je préfère qu'il reste comme ça... Fit-il alors que le tigre lui lança un regard emplit d'eau. Oh, mais non mon mignon, ne le prend pas comme ça, ce n'était qu'une blague, ne pleure pas. Je ferai tout pour te faire revenir à la normal, promis. »

« Je crois que tu lui a fait peur. » Ricana Jin.

« T'as trouvé ça tout seul? Plus sérieusement, j'ai fait commencer les recherches aujourd'hui mais je vais probablement devoir lui faire d'autres prises de sang... »

Hwoarang repoussa temporairement le biberon pour se mettre à gémir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'en faire le moins possible, mais si tu veux qu'on te trouve un remède, j'en ai de besoin... Finit de boire maintenant. Là t'es gentil mon poussin! Bon, comme je te disais Jin, je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il va devoir passé ici, donc si tu préfère repartir chez toi, tu peux y aller, laisse-moi juste ton numéro de téléphone que je puisse te rejoindre quand il sera remit... »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rester avec lui... »

« Très bien, je vais te montrer votre chambre tout à l'heure, après souper. Est-ce que tu le garde avec toi ou il reste avec moi? »

« Ton amant ne va pas être jaloux? »

« Peut-être un peu, mais si ça ne lui convient pas, il n'aura qu'à faire chambre à part. »

« Se faire voler sa place par un tout petit tigre... la honte! Nan, de toute façon, je le garde avec moi, c'est MON petit bébé! »

« Tu es trop possessif. »

« J'ai des raisons, non? »

« Oui, tant qu'à ça... »

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit qui est l'homme de ta vie... »

« Tu le découvrira demain! »

« Tu n'es pas amusant. »

« Et toi tu n'es pas gentil, Jin! »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis se mirent à rire. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis Jin découvrit sa chambre. Alors qu'il admirait la grande pièce, Hwoarang, qui était confortablement installé dans ses bras, le rappela à l'ordre en miaulant.

« Tu veux aller dormir, c'est ça? »

Le tigre feula.

« Et j'imagine que tu veux que je reste avec toi... »

« Miaw! »

« C'est bon, on va se coucher... T'as de la chance d'être aussi adorable, je ne peux pas résister à tes chibi eyes... »

Il se coucha dans le grand lit baldaquin et Hwoarang se cala contre lui. Il s'endormit rapidement, se mettant immédiatement à ronronner. Jin rit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller puis se laissa porter par le sommeil.

* * *

Je suis désolée, je suis encore prise avec work donc mes updates vont être plus lentes, mais elle ne vont jamais encore prendre 2 mois... Maintenant, **_MERCI_** à **_Quelqu'un_**(oups, 2 mois c,est pas très vite, nan?Jo, j'espère que tu sais ou j'habite, suis ta best! Et vu le temps ke sa te prend dab pour arriver ché moi, jvoi pas en sa se fait ke tu m'aie pas encore tuée lol...mouais...j'ai pas encore mi de chapitre long... Mais je m'améliorer dans mes 2 otres fics!!) et **_Azalea-Maxwell_**(lol, comment le trouve tu maintenant mon bébé Hwoï? Voui c'est juste! Tu va juste le savoir dans quelques chapitre!!;)lolnan, finalement, ça va être dans pas mal de chapitre... Faut que Hwoarang redevienne humain en premier!)

Now, REVIEW PLEASE:)


	5. Histoire de famille

**_Chapitre 5: Histoire de famille_**

Jin se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit Hwoarang le griffer. Il voulut l'engueuler, mais les yeux pleins d'eau du petit tigre le fit changer d'avis. Puis, voyant du sang sur les draps, il s'inquiéta:

« Hwoarang, qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Ne trouvant pas la provenance exacte de ce sang, il alla chercher leur hôte, qui remarqua au passage du liquide carmin sur le sol. L'homme observa Hwoarang avec attention et trouva une coupure derrière son oreille.

« Il a dû tomber du lit et se cogner contre quelque chose. Expliqua-t-il. Mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave, il doit juste avoir un peu besoin de câlins pour se faire consoler... N'est-ce pas mon bébé? »

Hwoarang ronronna de plaisir lorsqu'il reçu enfin ce qu'il voulait, faisant par le fait même pouffer de rire les autres occupants de la pièce. Jin nettoya le sang du pelage du petit tigre doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ils sortirent et descendirent au salon. Jin se figea soudainement en voyant son père avancer vers eux.

« Lee Chaolan, c'est par cette boule de poil que tu veux me remplacer? » Grogna Kazuya en regardant Hwoarang dans les bras de son amant.

« Heu... Peut-être... Et je t'avertis, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire le moindre mal ou tu va redevenir célibataire! »

« Vous... Vous êtes en couple?! » S'exclama Jin.

« Finalement, il n'est pas si idiot que ça, le gamin... » Ricana Kazuya.

« Hé! »

« T'inquiète Jin, il grogne mais il ne mord pas... Fit Lee. Du moins pas en ces circonstances. »

« En quelles circons... Non, laisse faire finalement, je ne veux même pas savoir. »

« Tu n'es qu'un espèce de pervers! »

« Parce que je devais penser à autre chose? »

« ... Heu... Non... »

Hwoarang se mit alors à gémir et se tortiller dans les bras de Lee qui resserra sa prise sur lui pour ne pas le laisser tomber.

« Attention! S'alarma-t-il. Tu vas tomber! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète, dois-je te rappeler qu'un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes? » Remarqua Kazuya.

« C'est pas un chat, c'est un bébé tigre. »

« C'est la même chose, ça retombe quand même sur ses pattes. »

« Pas Hwoarang... »

« Hwoarang?! »

« Vi! »

« Cesse de dire des conneries. »

« Mais c'est vrai! C'est vrai, hein Jin? »

« Moui... Je ne vois absolument aucune ressemblance entre vous deux... »

En entendant la remarque complètement hors de la conversation, Kazuya haussa un sourcil alors que Lee éclata de rire avant d'ajouter:

« Jinichou, on est des frères adoptifs, pas de sang... Remarque que vous deux, vous vous ressembler beaucoup... du moins en apparence! »

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent le même regard noir ce qui le fit pouffer de rire à nouveau. Rire qui s'arrêta quand il dut rattraper de justesse Hwoarang.

« C'est bon, je t'amène à manger... »

Il planta le tigre dans les bras de son amant et parti chercher le biberon. Quand il revint, il poussa Kazuya dans un fauteuil et lui donna la bouteille. Quand ce dernier voulu protester, Lee le menaça:

« Fais-le boire, sinon tu fais chambre à part pour toute la durée de leur séjour et je ne sais pas quand on va arriver à trouver un remède. »

« D'accord, d'accord... » Renonça Kazuya, peu heurex de la situation, en enfonçant le biberon dans la bouche du chaton.

« Tu es trop mignon quand tu es si attentif! »

Kazuya gronda pour signifier son désaccord et Lee l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

« Jin... Est-ce que tu veux un petit frère ou une petite soeur? » Demanda innocemment le Chinois au bout d'un moment.

Jin se mit à rire tandis que son père protestait violement à l'idée.

« Mais je veux un bébééééééééééééé! » Geignit Lee

« Oublies ça! »

« Comment je vais faire alors quand mon chaton va être parti pour voir comment tu es doux et attentif? »

En voyant son fils mort de rire, Kazuya eut une idée:

« Tu n'auras qu'à attendre d'être grand-père. »

Le regard de Lee s'illumina et il se tourna vers Jin qui avait subitement cesser de rigoler.

« Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin... »

« Nan! »

« S'il te plaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiit! »

« Je... je... »

« Tu essaies de te trouver une excuse? Le nargua Kazuya. Quoi que tu dise il va trouver quelque chose à répliquer. Je te parles par expérience. »

« Heu... Je suis gay! »

« Mais c'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à adopter! »

« ... Je ne veux pas d'enfants. »

« Fais le pour moi! Penses-y, je vais soigner Hwoarang... »

« Alors arranges-toi avec lui! »

Lee, désespéré, tourna son regard vers le tigre qui avait finit son biberon.

« Hwoarang? »

Hwoarang monta sur l'épaule de Kazuya et enfoui sa petite tête dans le cou de l'adulte.

« JE SUIS INCOMPRIS! » S'écria Lee en se laissant tomber dans un des divans.

Kazuya soupira et donna Hwoarang à Jin avant d'aller rejoindre son amant.

« Tu n'es pas incompris, tu en demandes seulement trop, mon coeur. » Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de commencer à le cajoler.

Les yeux de Lee se mirent à pétiller, il adorait quand Kazuya devenait câlin avec lui, ce qui arrivait trop peu souvent à son goût. Il se blottit tout contre lui, ronronnant presque de bonheur. Jin, se sentant de trop, voulu sortir mais fut devancer par son père qui avait pris Lee dans ses bras et le menait hors du salon. Son regard se porta alors sur son bébé tigre qui le regardait avec curiosité.

« Je vais manger et ensuite on va faire un tour, ça te convient? »

« Miaw! »

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à se promener. Ils ne revinrent que pour souper et Lee les attendaient à l'entrée.

« Il était temps! » Lança-t-il pour les agacer.

« Il fallait bien qu'on s'occupe et vu les bruits suspects qui provenaient de ta chambre, je me suis dit que nous serions mieux dehors... J'espère au moins que tu t'es bien amusé avec mon père. »

« Ah nan, tu ne le saura pas, tu ne veux pas me donner de petit-fils alors tu peux toujours courir, Jin. »

« Dans un sens, je préfère ça. »

« Vierge effarouchée... »

« Vieux pervers! »

« KAZUYA! TON FILS M'A TRAITÉ DE VIEUX PERVERS! »

En réponse, Kazuya vint les rejoindre et dit:

« Voyons Jin, il n'est pas si vieux que ça, c'est pas la vieillesse qui lui a donnée cette couleur de cheveux. »

« KAZUYA MISHIMA! » Hurla Lee, indigné.

« Oui? »

« T'es méchant et je t'aime plus! »

« Au fil du temps, tu n'es plus crédible. C'est ce que tu dis toujours et comme toujours tu vas finir par me dire que tu m'aimes et ça va finir au lit, ou dans une autre pièce, à faire l'amour... »

« Merci de ne pas donner de détails... Coupa Jin en prenant Hwoarang dans ses bras. Je ne veux rien savoir. »

« Vierge effarouchée. » Lâchèrent en coeur les deux amants.

Les trois hommes se mirent à se disputer sous le regard désespéré de Hwoarang dont les oreilles bourdonnaient déjà.

* * *

Coucou! Avant toute chose, je vais parler des updates... Elles seront à la fois en rapport aux reviews qu'aux dates... Pour _Croisière_ et _Mauvaise expérience_, je vais updater dès que j'ai **3 **reviews et pour _Le trio redoutable_(le nombre est plus élevé vu le nombre BEAUCOUP plus élevé de lecteurs) je vais updater après** 5** reviews. Dans le cas où le nombre de reviews n'es pas atteint, je vais updater à tous les mois, comme c'est le cas depuis un bout de temps. Ce système va marcher pour tous les prochains chapitres de mes fics. Donc non, je ne vous oblige pas à reviewer, le nombre de review reçu va seulement déterminer si j'update plus rapidement. Merci!!

Retour à tekken... Chapitre **dédié à ****_Azalea-Maxwell_**(nan, penses-y, si on pouvait en obtenir quelque part, j'aurais déjà vidé le stock ;) lol) car elle a été la seule a reviewer donc merci ma chère!! Au fait, vous n'aviez pas remarqué que dans le précédant chapitre, je n'ai jamais nommé l'homme qui les accueillait? Hé oui, c'est Lee! Alors c'était le chapitre 5, reviews please!!


	6. Peur et colère

**_Chapitre 6: Peur et colère_**

Le soir, alors que Hwoarang dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Jin, Kazuya alla les chercher, leur disant d'aller voir Lee, qu'il devait faire quelque chose, sans préciser quoi. Le petit tigre, trop endormis pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, se laissa porter jusque dans le laboratoire.

« Tu voulais nous voir? » Demanda Jin une fois arrivé.

« Oui... Tiens bien Hwoarang, d'accord? J'aurais besoin de lui faire une prise de sang. »

Hwoarang ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta de fuir loin de l'aguille qui l'approchait dangereusement. Cependant, Jin le tenait fermement comme l'avait demander leur hôte quelques secondes auparavant et il ne pouvait partir. Il gémit quand Lee le piqua, sa peur se voyant dans les yeux.

« Hé, calmes-toi mon bébé, tout va bien. Tenta de le rassurer Jin. Quand Rikki t'a fait la prise de sang tu n'as rien dis alors pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça? »

Un gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Lee, qui avait fini et avait envoyé l'aiguille le plus loin possible du regard du petit, le caressait tendrement pour qu'il arrête de pleurer.

« Je ne le croyais pas aussi pleurnichard. » Railla Kazuya.

« Hé, je vais te transformer moi en petit chaton comme lui et on va voir si tu vas avoir peur des grosses méchantes aiguilles! » S'exclama son amant.

« Si tu me transforme en boule de poil, c'est toi le pire. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi... »

« Continue comme ça et je te prouve le contraire! Mais le pauvre petit! Sa résistance à la douleur et beaucoup moins grande que lorsqu'il était humain. C'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. »

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me prouver que tu peux vivre sans moi... »

Jin tentait de suivre la conversation, y arrivant avec peine. Lee eu un air indigné et lança:

« Alors je vais adopter toute une bande de chats pour t'embêter!! »

« Tu es complètement nul, Lee. » Rétorqua Kazuya.

« Même pas! »

Jin pouffa de rire, arrêtant les deux autres dans leur dispute.

« On dirait deux gamins, mais quel âge avez-vous? » Arriva-t-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Son père lui lança un regard noir alors que Lee lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Jin, étais-tu sérieux tout à l'heure en disant que tu était gay? » Fit Lee en changeant brusquement le cours de la conversation.

« Heu... En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment... »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas vraiment?! »

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. »

Lee le sonda des yeux un moment puis déclara:

« T'es gay. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir alors que moi-même je ne le sais pas. »

« Parce que j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose... Je n'aurais jamais mis la main sur ton père si je ne me serais pas douté qu'en quelque part il était gay. »

« Et moi qui croyais que tu étais seulement maso... »

« Idiot! Nan... J'avais la certitude que j'arriverais à l'avoir. Et je l'ai eu! Mais bon, te concernant, je crois savoir qui tu aimes! »

« Personne en particulier... »

« Moi je pense que si! »

« Tu rêve mon vieux... Donne-moi des preuves. »

« Pourquoi t'occuperais-tu autant de Hwoarang sinon? »

« Parce que ce qui lui a été fait est tout simplement horrible. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Ça sonne plutôt comme une excuse. Alors, pourquoi as-tu préféré rester avec lui que de me le confier et repartir chez toi? Et pourquoi voulais-tu qu'il reste dans ta chambre? »

« Euh... »

Jin était troublé. Quand Lee lui avait demandé s'il restait avec Hwoarang ou s'il repartait, il n'avait pas hésité à dire qu'il restait, car il ne voulait pas quitter le petit tigre. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il en était amoureux? Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ses sentiments à l'égard de son ancien rival. Lee prit le rouquin de ses bras et le mit dans ceux de son amant avant de serrer le Japonais contre lui et lui murmurer:

« Jin, ne te casse pas la tête avec ça, ce n'est pas grave. Tu y repenseras quand notre bébé chaton aura retrouvé son apparence véritable, car, à moins que tu sois zoophile ou quelque chose du genre, votre relation n'avancera pas à grand chose... »

« ... »

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois aller porter la prise de sang dans le laboratoire. »

« On est pas dedans en ce moment? »

« Nan, pas lui! Un autre. »

« Il y en a combien en tout? »

« Heu... Quelques uns... »

« T'as une idée de quand la boule de poil va retrouver son apparence normale? » Interrogea Kazuya, le regard rivé sur la dite boule de poil dans ses bras.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça! Et pour la énième fois, je n'en ai aucune idée! Tu n'écoute pas quand je parle? »

« Veux-tu vraiment connaître la réponse? C'est comme pas mal de choses... »

« Kazuya Mishima! Je te déteste! »

Sur ce, Lee partit, furieux.

« Lee! S'écria son amant. Reviens, je blaguais! »

« Au lieu de crier, tu devrais essayer de le rattraper... Le nargua Jin. Ce serait plus rapide... »

Après avoir tiré la langue à son fils, qui fut excessivement surpris, il lui redonna Hwoarang et partit à la poursuite de Lee.

« Comme toujours on se retrouve seuls, bébé... » Remarqua Jin en riant.

Le petit tigre bailla et se cala plus confortablement dans les bras du Japonais qui sourit.

« Tu t'endors? C'est bon, on va dans la chambre. »

Il monta et déposa Hwoarang sur le lit. Il le caressa un moment puis voulu sortir, mais un gémissement l'en empêcha. Il tourna son regard vers le chaton qui le regardait avec les yeux pleins d'eau, ne voulant apparemment pas rester seul.

« Je suis désolé Hwoarang, mais je trouve qu'il est trop tôt pour aller me coucher, je n'ai pas sommeil. »

Cependant, Hwoarang eu raison de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, amenant sa petite tête face à son visage et il soupira:

« C'est bon, t'a gagné, je vais m'occuper de toi... »

Heureux, le Coréen lui donna un petit coup de langue sur le nez, le faisant éclater de rire. Le Japonais alla le bercer, amusé par les ronronnements de son chaton. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et lorsqu'il remarqua l'heure, il partit dormir, son bébé bien collé à lui, le prenant pour un coussin.

* * *

Valaaa! Maintenant, **MERCI** à **_Azalea-Maxwell _**et **_kikou2011_** pour les reviews! 

Now, REVIEWS PLEASE:)


	7. Effet secondaire

**_Chapitre 7: Effet secondaire_**

« J'AI TROUVÉ! »

Jin et Hwoarang se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant Lee entrer en hurlant, suivi d'un Kazuya mort de rire. Ce dernier les nargua:

« Le réveil est difficile? »

« La ferme... » Geignit Jin.

« T'es pas du matin toi... »

« Moi au moins ne je suis uniquement pas du matin... »

« Ne recommencer pas! Intervint Lee avant que son amant ne réplique ou ne se jette sur son fils. Alors, après seulement une semaine de travail j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose pour le rendre normal! Je suis doué, non? »

Kazuya et Jin étouffèrent un éclat de rire devant la fierté de Lee. Il leur tira la langue et grogna quelque chose qui s'approchait de 'tel père, tel fils' en s'apercevant que les deux hommes se moquaient un peu de lui .

« Ça t'aurais peut-être pris plus de temps si tu aurais travailler pendant un nombre d'heure normal... » Remarqua Kazuya.

« Je t'ai manqué? » Taquina son amant en l'enlaçant.

« Exactement. »

Heureux de le voir montrer ses sentiments, Lee l'embrassa avant de se retourner d'un coup vers le lit et d'expliquer:

« Il va falloir qu'il ait une injection tous les jours pendant un mois. J'avoue que je ne sais pas exactement quand il va redevenir humain durant ce laps de temps mais bon, c'est pas ça l'important. Il peu souffrir d'effets secondaires mais les chances que ça arrive sont minimes. Jin, tiens-le, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il bouge. »

Jin acquiesça et tenu fermement contre lui le petit tigre qui se débattait et tentait de fuir. Lee lui fit l'injection et le chaton se mit à gémir. Les deux hommes tentaient de le consoler, mais en vain. Soudain, il se mit à grossir, ses membres grossissaient à vue d'oeil, attirant des miaulements plaintifs, vites transformés en hurlements de douleur au fur et à mesure que Hwoarang redevenait humain, peu à peu, très lentement, membre après membre. Les trois hommes le regardaient paralysés de stupeur. Le rouquin pris plus de vingt minutes à redevenir normal, vingt minutes à souffrir, vingt minutes à crier, vingt minutes à pleurer, vingt minutes auxquelles il aurait préféré la mort. Quand il retomba lourdement sur le matelas, à peine à quelques centimètres de Jin, il était couvert de sueur, ses yeux, rouges d'avoir trop pleurer, étaient encore emplis de larmes et il tremblait. Lee l'examina sur le champ, attirant d'autres larmes à Hwoarang pour qui seulement bouger était atroce. Avec l'aide de Jin et Kazuya qui manipulaient avec douceur le Coréen, le Chinois parvint à l'ausculter.

« Chut, Hwoarang, tout va bien... »Tenta de le rassurer Jin.

« ...N... non... » Gémit-il.

« Il a de la fièvre. Diagnostiqua Lee. Et c'est le seul effet secondaire, à part l'ouverture de ses anciennes blessures. Du moins, c'est le seul qui est apparent. Je vais lui faire une prise de sang quand il ira un peu mieux pour essayer de trouver les effets sur son organisme. »

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. Proposa Jin. Ça te va, Hwoarang? »

Il hocha très légèrement la tête et après avoir donné ses dernières recommandations, Lee parti suivi de son amant. Jin nettoya tranquillement le rouquin, faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Puis il mit un simple drap sur son corps, préférant ne pas l'habiller par peur de le faire souffrir.

« As-tu faim ou soif? Demanda le Japonais. Tu veux de l'eau? »

Le voyant encore acquiescer, il le fit boire lentement de l'eau fraîche.

« Comment vas-tu.? » Questionna-t-il.

« J'ai mal... Pleura le roux. Jamais je n'ai tant souffert! J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. »

« C'est normal, c'est parce que ton corps c'est complètement transformé en peu de temps. Mais ça va aller, nous sommes là pour t'aider. »

« Je ne veux pas d'aide! »

« Tu recommence à parler stupidement. Pourtant ça ne te dérangeais pas lorsque tu étais chez moi. Du moins, pas après l'apparition de tes oreilles de tigre. »

« Je... J'était désorienté! »

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire gober cela. »

« Je... t'apprécie. Un peu. »

« Disons que c'est mieux. Si je te jure que je vais être celui qui va prendre soin de toi, me laisseras tu t'aider? »

« ... »

« Hwoarang? »

« C'est bon mais les deux autres idiots ne m'approchent plus! »

« Lee n'auras pas le choix de t'approcher, il doit quand même te soigner et te donner tes injections. Mais je serai toujours là. Promis. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Laisse-moi t'injec... »

« NON! »

« Hé, du calme! Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Pas de piqûre. »

« Pourquoi? »

« ... »

« Si tu ne répond pas, je vais le faire que tu le veuille ou non alors tu ferais mieux de me dire pourquoi tu refuse. »

« Je... J'ai... »

« Tu? »

« J'ai peur, t'es content! »

« Tu as peur? »

« Oui! J'ai une peur bleu des piqûres, des aiguilles! »

« Mais ça ne t'a jamais déranger avant. »

« Mon orgueil m'empêchait de tout te dire. Mais tu m'as vu dans de pires situations et je te fais confiance. »

« Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi avant? »

« Si... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... »

« Reposes-toi, tu en as de besoin... Mais avant, je vais quand même t'injecter l'anti-douleur, ça va te faire du bien. »

« Non... S'il te plait, Jin... Tout mais pas ça. »

« Si je détourne ton attention, est-ce que tu vas me laisser faire? »

« ... »

« S'il te plait... »

« D'accord... Mais comment tu... »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un baiser qui occupa ses pensées le temps que Jin lui fasse l'injection. Ce dernier, après avoir réalisé son geste, lança un 'désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça!' avant de fuir à l'extérieur, laissant un Hwoarang complètement perdu derrière lui.

* * *

J'ai la mauvaise impression de revenir au temps ou je devais faire à tout bout de champs des dédicaces pour Le trio redoutable car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui reviewait... Ce qui soit dit en passant me fait un peu chier car je sais que 19 personnes ont lu le chapitre 6... OK, c'est pas le pire que j'ai vu mais quand même ce n'est pas plaisant... DONC CE CHAPITRE EST(encore une fois) **DÉDIÉ** **À ****_Azalea-Maxwell _**CAR C'EST LA SEULE QUI A REVIEWER!!!!! Alors, pour te répondre ma chère, tu as pu voir qu'il a eu mal loll mais tu voulais probablement parler de sa relation avec Jin... Bah, Jin il s'est tiré loll il est trouillard loll... Et vala!! 

**Review please!**

P.S. Allez voir mon profil, j'y ai indiqué les records(je me suis amusée loll) il y a plusieurs catégories ainsi que les gagnants(soit lecteurs en ensemble en rapport au fics, soit lecteurs seuls pour le nombre de reviews).


	8. Reviens

**_Chapitre 8: Reviens_**

Jin dormait quand son téléphone portable sonna. Comme la sonnerie ne semblait pas vouloir stopper de si tôt, le Japonais répondit.

« Allô? »Marmonna-t-il, encore a demi endormi.

« Jin? Fit la voix de Lee au bout du fil. Où es-tu bon sang? »

« Chez moi. »

« Et que fou-tu là? »

« Je venait de réussir à m'endormir... Ça ne fait qu'une heure... »

« Et Hwoarang? »

« Tu t'en occupe, non? »

« Je croyais que... »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Comme tu veux... Mais là, il faut absolument que tu revienne. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'on a besoin de ton aide. Dès qu'on l'approche, Hwoarang se débat et nous repousse. Tout à l'heure, Kazu a réussi à le tenir, mais il continuait de se débattre, malgré la douleur. Plusieurs de ses blessures se sont rouvertes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que si je suis là ça va changer? »

« Jin, il fait d'affreux cauchemars qui finissent par le réveiller en sursaut et une fois on l'a entendu t'appeler. Il te cherchait. D'accord, pour une raison que j'ignore, quand on lui parle de toi et qu'il est réveillé, il ne veux rien savoir. Mais au fond de lui-même, il a besoin de toi. Alors reviens. »

« Pas moyen. »

« Jin... »

« Non. »

« JIN KAZAMA! TU VAS RAMENER TON CUL ICI OU J'ENVOI KAZUYA TE CHERCHER! »

« Même si tu cries, je ne viens pas. »

« VA AU DIABLE! VIENS ICI KAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! »

Et il raccrocha. Jin tenait le téléphone éloigné de son oreille pour ne pas être assourdi par les cris de son oncle adoptif... beau-père? Il ne savait plus vraiment comment traiter Lee. Préférant éviter une prise de tête, il envoya son cellulaire plus loin et se recoucha. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant de l'eau glacée lui tomber dessus.

« Alors la marmotte, réveillé? » Lui demanda son père avec un sourire mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Répliqua Jin.

« Je suis venu te chercher pour te ramener. »

« Tu peux toujours courir... Il t'a ramollis... »

« Non, Lee ne m'as rien fait. »

« C'est l'amour qui te ramollis... »

Kazuya soupira avant de s'asseoir sur une partie sèche du lit et d'expliquer:

« Encore une fois, c'est faux. Je lui rends service. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Hwoarang et quand il a vu que tu étais parti et que firehead avait ces réactions en rapport à toi, il s'est tout de suite inquiété encore plus. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Et je crois savoir pourquoi tu refuse de revenir. »

« Comment pourrais-tu savoir? »

« Je suis devin... Non, en fait, je t'ai vu l'embrasser. »

« Même pas vrai... »

« Pourquoi rougis-tu alors? Tu sais, si tu n'es pas prêt à accepter tes sentiments pour lui, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que ce n'était réellement uniquement pour détourner son attention. »

« Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as fui... Désolé, mais on ne me la fait pas celle-là. Finalement, Lee a peut-être raison sur notre ressemblance... »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Ça m'a pris plus d'un an à accepter mes sentiments pour lui et encore une autre année avant de les lui montrer vraiment. Et encore là, tu as pu le constater, je ne suis pas toujours le petit ami idéal. Mais je tente de m'améliorer, pour lui, car je sais qu'il m'aime et que parfois je le blesse sans le vouloir. »

« Quel est le rapport avec moi? »

« Plus tu attendras, plus ça te rongera de l'intérieur. Nous savons tous que tu l'aime, tu vas finir avec Hwoarang d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors pourquoi ne pas tout de suite... »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas gay. »

« Jin, qu'est-ce qui te le fais croire? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Je sais que je l'aime, je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Mais je ne lui dirai pas. J'ai enfin son amitié, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je n'ai pas envie de briser ça et je n'ai pas envie d'être rejeté. Toi, tu savais déjà qu'il t'aimais, mais moi je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. »

« Au moins, reviens avec moi là-bas. »

Au bout d'un moment, Jin accepta:

« C'est bon... »

Kazuya lui sourit avant de tirer toutes les couvertures du lit. Jin se mit à l'engueuler, puis, voyant que son père se foutait complètement de ce qu'il disait, il se prépara en grognant. Le voyage se passa en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au manoir et que Lee aperçoive Jin.

« Mon Kazuuuuuuuu! S'écria-t-il. T'as réussi! Je t'aime! T'es le meilleur! Quant à toi méchant beau-fils, va t'occuper de ton futur amant! »

« Je vais aller lui dire que c'était une erreur. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Quoi! »

« Laisse-le. » Souffla Kazuya en le menant à leur chambre.

Jin resta debout à fixer la porte derrière laquelle était Hwoarang pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer et d'entrer. En voyant le rouquin replié sur lui-même, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, semblant souffrir, il oublia sa crainte de le revoir et en moins de deux, il se trouva près de son amour secret.

« Hwoarang! Lança-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Mais Hwoarang ne lui répondait pas

« Hwoarang! »

« Non... Souffla le rouquin. Pas encore, je ne veux pas! Lâchez-moi! »

« Merde! »

Jin tenta de le réveiller en douceur, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il essaya encore, mais plus rudement, toujours sans succès. Il dû attendre que son ami se réveille de lui-même, le regardant souffrir de son mauvais rêve. Le Coréen se réveilla enfin en sursaut et lorsqu'il vit son ancien ennemi, il éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras. Le Japonais, d'abord surpris, lui rendis son étreinte doucement, caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant à l'oreille pour le calmer. Lorsque Hwoarang fut un peu plus tranquille, Jin prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya doucement les larmes restantes.

« À quoi as-tu rêvé? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné? » Répondit le rouquin d'une petite voix.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai cru que tu voudrais me tuer vu que je t'ai embrassé pour détourner ton attention... C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Je m'excuse, je ne te laisserai plus seul. Maintenant, répond-moi... »

« J'ai vécu ce qu'ils m'ont fait dans le labo. J'ai revu mon viol. J'ai revécu la transformation... »

« Mon pauvre chaton... Veux-tu un bisou? »

« Jin, je suis pas un bébé... »

« Je sais, c'est une blague. Je te dirais bien de te rendormir, mais je ne veux pas déclancher à nouveau tes rêves... Je ne suis même pas arrivé à te réveiller... »

« Si tu es là, je sais que je ne ferai pas de cauchemars. »

Il ferma les yeux, bien appuyé contre Jin. Ce dernier sourit doucement et se coucha, apportant Hwoarang avec lui. Le rouquin était confortablement calé contre lui et semblait dormir. Le Japonais s'endormit à son tour, la pénombre de la chambre et sa fatigue due à sa nuit blanche ayant raison de lui. Près de la porte se tenait Lee et Kazuya.

« Pauvre Hwoarang, à chaque fois qu'il se réveille il semble si déboussolé... Et Jin est le seul qui puisse y faire quelque chose. Je te jure que je vais réussir à les faire sortir ensemble! »Murmura Lee.

« On verra bien. Souffla Kazuya en le serrant contre lui. Mais comme pour le moment tu ne peux rien faire à moins de les réveiller, tu devrais venir avec moi... »

« À tes ordres mon ange! »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de rejoindre leur chambre.

* * *

Je suis fière de vous, le quota a été atteint!! Alors, maintenant, **MERCI **à **_Azalea-Maxwell_**(loll ne t'inquiète pas, mis à part si je ne reçois plus aucun reviews je vais continuer!), **_gwenaelle_**(loll c'est pas de sa faute, il a eu peur! Mais il est de retour!) et **_yami ni hikari_**(loll il souffre mais il va aussi être heureux... J'aime martyriser mes persos loll mais il leur arrive aussi des bonnes choses!)! 

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	9. Révélation

_**Chapitre 9:**__** Révélation**_

Le soir, Jin se fit réveiller par Lee.

« Jin, réveille-toi... » Dit doucement le Chinois en le secouant un peu.

« Pourquoi? » Grogna le Japonais en réponse.

« Tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit si tu continu à jouer les marmottes... »

« Mais nan... »

« Allez, lève-toi, c'est l'heure de manger. Et après tu dois m'aider à donner l'injection à Hwoarang. Au fait, je te l'avais bien dit que tu allais changer quelque chose, tu as vu, il ne s'est pas réveiller en criant cette fois! Bon, réveille-le puis venez nous rejoindre pour manger.»

Jin acquiesça simplement et Lee partit. Malgré son envie de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, il fit ce qui lui avait été demandé.

« Hwoarang? Fit Jin pour le réveiller. Réveille-toi, il faut aller manger... »

« Laisse-moi dormir... Riposta le rouquin. J'ai sommeil... J'ai pas envie de manger... »

« Tu te lève ou je t'y amène... »

« Je me lève pas... »

« Très bien. »

Le Japonais sortit du lit puis souleva Hwoarang. Ce dernier se laissa faire, faisant semblant d'être encore à demi endormi, cachant ainsi que de toute façon il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à marcher seul. Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la salle à mangé, ils rencontrèrent les yeux surpris de Kazuya et Lee.

« Si je ne l'avait pas porté jusqu'ici il se serait rendormit... Expliqua Jin. Alors j'ai pas eu le choix. »

« Comme si ça t'avais pas fais plaisir de sentir son corps serré au tien... » Marmonna Lee.

Seul Kazuya l'avait entendu et il pouffa de rire. Les deux plus jeunes les regardèrent bizarrement avant de demander en coeur:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? »

« C'est rien... Pouffa Lee. Manger maintenant... »

« ...Pour avoir des forces pour cette nuit... » Ajouta Kazuya de façon à ce que seul son amant l'entende.

Lee tourna son regard vers amoureux avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

« Ha, d'accord... C'est pour ça que tu tournais autour de moi quand je cuisinais et que tu n'arrêtais pas de piquer de la bouffe... Ce soir je porterai uniquement mon joli petit tablier... »

Le tout avec la main partant du genou jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Kazuya qui s'étouffa avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en imaginant son frère adoptif avec pour seul habit un petit tablier de cuisine. Quand il reprit contenance, la première chose qu'il fit fut de crier:

« Lee Chaolan! Espèce de pervers! Tant qu'à ne mettre qu'un tablier, ne met rien du tout! Ça va me faciliter la tâche... »

Bien entendu, ensuite ce fut l'éclat de rire général. Hwoarang finit par dire:

« Faites comme vous voulez, mais faites le dans votre chambre, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur ça... »

« D'accord. Répondit Kazuya. Mais je ne veux pas non plus tomber sur toi et Jin alors... »

« Quoi! Pourquoi on ferait ça! Je ne... »

Lee coupa net le Coréen dans sa phrase avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose qui pourrait ruiner le minuscule espoir de son beau-fils en lançant soudainement :

« Hwoarang, je voudrais bien savoir à quoi tu ne cessais de rêver pour être aussi paniqué en te réveillant depuis que tu as retrouvé ta forme humaine... »

« Je revivais tout ce qui m'est arrivé... Souffla Hwoarang, le visage sombre, oubliant momentanément la conversation d'avant. Du labo à la transformation... Ce n'était pas du tout plaisant... »

« Ça, j'aurais pu le deviner seul, à la façon dont tu te débattais... Si au moins on arrivait à te réveiller durant ces rêves, tu n'aurait pas à TOUT revivre. Mais, as-tu vu qui t'as fait cela? »

« Non... Tout était beaucoup trop flou... Je voyais des personnes, mais pas correctement... »

« Jure-nous une seule chose... Dès que tu t'en souviendra, tu nous le diras... »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que seul, tu ne pourras pas te venger correctement. »

« ... »

« S'il te plait... Je sais que tu ne nous aime pas, mais nous voulons vraiment t'aider... Bon, d'accord, Jin veut te venger, moi je veux t'aider et Kazu aime se battre, mais l'important, c,est qu'on peut t'aider. Affronter tout cela seul ne fera qu'empirer la situation. Imagine si tu va voir cet homme pour prendre ta revanche mais que finalement il te fait à nouveau du mal... »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y est arriver une fois qu'il y arrivera à nouveau. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y est arriver une fois qu'il n'y arrivera pas à nouveau. On peut voir ça dans tous les sens. Et si par malheur il te refait du mal, tu en sortira en pire état. Ou encore, tu pourrais ne pas t'en sortir du tout. Ne prends pas de chance et laisse nous être avec toi. À plusieurs on est mieux que seul. »

Hwoarang finit par accepter, préférant justement ne pas revivre toute cette souffrance du début à la fin et ils finirent de manger dans le calme. À la fin du repas, Lee voulut faire l'injection au rouquin qui se rebella, refusant catégoriquement. Jin, après un bon bout de temps, parvint finalement à le convaincre de se laisser faire. Cependant, il dut aussi le monter à leur chambre car le médicament avait l'effet énervant de donner des étourdissements au Coréen. Ils se recouchèrent et se rendormirent rapidement, après avoir un peu parlé. Hwoarang, malgré le fait qu'il était à nouveau humain, gardait des séquelles de son passage en bébé tigre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se coller à Jin qui aimait bien cela. Au milieu de la nuit, ce dernier fut réveiller par un coup de poing de son voisin. Détestant par dessus tout le voir souffrir, il tenta de le réveiller, sans succès. Il attendit le brusque réveil de Hwoarang. À nouveau, celui ci était en larmes et se réfugia dans les bras du Japonais. Il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais ses sanglots rendaient la compréhension impossible.

« Calme-toi... Ordonna avec douceur Jin, caressant la tignasse rousse. Après tu essaieras de parler... Ça va, je suis là, tu es en sécurité... Ne t'inquiète pas... »

Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, Hwoarang releva la tête et lui annonça:

« Je sais qui m'a fait tout cela... »

* * *

Je sais, j'ai presque 2 semaines de retard et je m'en excuse (surtout que je viens de réaliser que vous aviez atteint le quota!J'M'EXCUSE!!!!) et je n'ai pas d'excuses valable à vous donner... Alors, MERCI beaucoup à _**Azalea-Maxwell**_(loll c'est surtout Lee qui veut les mettre ensemble et Kazu est obligé de suivre loll il veut faire plaisir à Lee loll ça parait pas mais dans le fond Kuzuya est un amoureux adorable! Loll), _**gwenaelle**_(loll je les tortures même pas!!), _**yami ni hikma **_(une autre qui me traite de sadique... Le suis-je tant que ça? Loll) et _**Dragonneva**_(loll j'ai fait le saut en voyant que j'avais 8 reviews loll mais j'était très contente... Pour la docilité de Hwoarang, il y a bel et bien une raison loll na Kazu est pas si cicatrisé... Loll dis-toi que la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai parti à rire en disant qu'il ressemblais à Wolverin...Je l'aimais aussi mon bébé tigre... Je devrais le faire revenir... Ça serait cool non? Loll Na, on est pas encore rendu au lemon loll, ça va venir plus tard! Loll...)! Alors je vous adore et je m'excuse encore!!


	10. Oublie et vérité

_**Chapitre 10: Oublie et vérité**_

Jin resta surpris en entendant la phrase du rouquin. Conscient que Hwoarang ne voudrais peut-être pas lui répondre, il demanda tout de même:

« Dis-moi qui c'est, s'il te plait... »

« ... »

« Hwoarang, je t'en pris... »

« Jin... Serre-moi fort contre toi... »

Le Japonais obéit sans attendre. Il commença à caresser doucement ses cheveux, voulant le calmer un peu. Hwoarang le supplia alors:

« Je t'en prie, fais-moi oublier tout cela... Je ne veux plus faire ces cauchemars affreux... Toi seul peut m'aider... Jin… »

Jin ne comprit ce que son ami voulait uniquement lorsque ce dernier passa une main sur son sous-vêtement. Il prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et lui dit:

« Hwoarang, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Oui je suis dans mon état normal! Mais j'ai besoin, même si ce n'est que peu de temps, d'oublier tout ça! Pouquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre?! »

« C'est bon, j'ai comprit, ne te fâche pas... Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne le regrettera pas encore plus? »

« Je ne vais rien regretter! »

« D'accord, d'accord... Même si je pense quand même que c'est une mauvaise idée… »

« Jin, s'il te plait… Tu en as autant envie que moi après tout, non? »

Jin n'était vraiment pas convaincu des paroles de Hwoarang, mais il décida d'en profiter. Il l'embrassa et caressa doucement sa peau. Le rouquin répondait avidement au baiser et les déshabilla rapidement. Le Japonais brisa le baiser pour lui dire:

« Doucement Hwoarang... Profite un peu... »

Mais ce dernier semblait trop nerveux pour agir calmement. Jin alla chercher une ceinture dans une armoire et attacha les mains du Coréen aux barreaux du lit. Un lueur de peur passa dans les yeux de ce dernier mais il fut rapidement rassuré par le regard tendre du Japonais. D'une main il prit le sexe du roux en main et le masturba lentement. Son autre main et sa bouche s'occupaient de ses mamelons. Hwoarang gémissait de plaisir et de frustration sous les douces tortures de Jin.

« Jiiiiin! »

Celui-ci sourit et monta embrasser le rouquin. Il descendit sa main et essuya les quelques gouttes de sperme qui perlaient sur le gland avec ses doigts avant de descendre les entrer dans son intimité. Il fit des mouvements de ciseau afin de le préparer. Il fit des mouvements circulaires, étira les muscles internes. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, Hwoarang poussa un grognement frustré qui fut étouffé par un autre baiser.

« J'entre... » Murmura Jin avant de le pénétrer doucement pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire.

Le Coréen poussa un léger gémissement de douleur et le Japonais resta un court instant immobile avant de commencer de lents mouvements pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Bientôt, de petits cris de plaisirs passèrent les lèvres de Hwoarang qui, haletant, supplia:

« Va... plus vite... »

« Avec plaisir... » Souffla Jin qui souriait.

Ce dernier accéléra ses mouvements, ne supportant plus lui non plus cette lenteur. Ses mouvements étaient rapide et il frappait brusquement la prostate à tous les coups. Hwoarang ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à éjaculer, criant le nom de Jin. Après plusieurs autres coups de rein, Jin se libéra à son tour en Hwoarang. Il se retira avant de détacher le rouquin et le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Il les nettoya puis ils s'endormirent rapidement, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par Lee qui entra en criant:

« Salut vous deux, bien dormi? Il est l'heure de se lever! »

En les voyant rougir et en voyant les vêtements par terre, il éclata de rire.

« Je vois... Même si à mon avis vous avez sautez au sexe un peu vite, c'est bien que vous soyez enfin ensemble! J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir... »

« Sort! » Hurlèrent Jin et Hwoarang d'une même voix.

Un oreiller s'écrasa sur la porte qui fut fermée de justesse. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment et Jin finit par avouer ses sentiments:

« Hwoarang... Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire... Je t'aime... »

Le rouquin rougit avant de sourire puis embrasser son vis-à-vis. Collé à lui il murmura:

« On est vraiment obligés de se lever? J'aimerais rester contre toi... »

« Courage, il faut y aller. »

« Peux pas... »

« Pourquoi? »

« Mes fesses me font mal... »

Jin resta surpris puis éclata de rire. Il s'habilla et habilla Hwoarang avant de le porter, pour se faire pardonner. Les deux autres hommes en les voyant entrer ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Lee commença à nouveau à les taquiner:

« Ne t'en fais pas Hwoarang, je connais ça moi aussi, ça va passer... »

Les joues du rouquin prirent soudainement une jolie teinte rouge et il détourna le regard. À ce moment, Jin, qui avait toujours Hwoarang dans ses bras le serra plus fort contre lui. Il s'assit sur un des divans de la pièce, les trois autres ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il avait un air lugubre. C'est alors que sa voix se fit entendre:

« Hwoarang, cette fois tu ne pourras pas te défiler... Je veux savoir qui a oser te faire une telle chose... »

Le Coréen enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux et murmura:

« C'est... C'est… Jin, pourquoi voulez-vous absolument savoir? »

« Hwoarang, nous voulons t'aider, nous allons faire payer à celui qui t'as fait du mal! »

« Mais… »

« Arrête ça tout de suite et dis-nous qui est le salaud qui t'a fait autant souffrir ! »

Devant l'air furieux et le ton menaçant de son amant, Hwoarang soupira et accepta de tout dire, ne voulant pas fâcher encore plus Jin. Il cherchait un moyen de se défiler, mais c'était peine perdue.

« C'est bon, je vais te le dire… Soupira-t-il. Mais ne me serre pas aussi fort s'il te plait… »

« Désolé… »

Les trois hommes le fixait avec insistance, un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Pour lui donner du courage, Jin l'embrassa avec douceur avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

« Hwoarang, tu n'arrivera pas à te défiler, nous voulons savoir qui t'a fait subir ces tortures. Ne nous fait pas plus attendre ça devient vraiment très lourd comme ambiance… »

Hwoarang soupira et cacha sa tête dans le cou de Jin.

« Je… Très bien, je vais vous le dire…c'est… »

* * *

Je sais, je sais, ça a prit du temp, mais j'ai délaissé toutes mes fics lol et je ne le ferai plus, promis... Et je sais aussi que c'était très cruel de garder le suspens jusqu'au prochain chapitre :P... Anyway, _**MERCI **_à _**Dragonneva**__(Heureuse de voir que tu adore loll... Mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était Heihachi qui avait fait ça... Quoi que tu n'es pas la seule à penser que c'est lui lol..), __**Azalea-Maxwell,**__** Yami ni hikari, **__**AgatHatsumomo**__(Mouais bon, tout ça, ça sort de ma tête et je sais que ça s'éloigne beaucoup de Tekken, mais bon, j'y peu rien loll...Et je sais que Rikkimaru est un nom qu'on ne voit plus, mais c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu en tête parce que j'avais un peu trop jouer à un certain jeu loll...Et pour Heihachi, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était lui qui avait fait ça... Et je savais pas qu'on pouvait être fan d'Heihachi XDa été complètement tromatisée par un de ses habit dans Tekken 4) _et _**RaF**__(contente de voir que tu adore lolll)_! Alors à bientôt! 


	11. NDA

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais, je n'ai pas updaté depuis très longtemps... Mais j'avais perdu un peu le goût de l'écriture de fanfic (car je ne perdrai jamais le goût d'écrire, j'étais simplement plus inspirée par mes projets de romans et certains forum RPG...) et je manquais de temps pour le faire de toute façon. Ceci dit, j'ai commencé nombre de mes fanfics publiées ou non, lorsque j'étais encore jeune et je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce que j'ai pu écrire lorsque j'était enfant. Donc, lorsque je vais avoir fini de modifier, sans trop les changer non plus, les chapitres, je vais supprimer toutes mes fanfictions (mis à part mon one-shot _Raconte-leur mon histoire_)pour ensuite poster les fics améliorées et finalement les continuer! :) Mes updates ne seront peut-être pas régulières et fréquentes (surtout que je dois me réhabituer à FFnet), mais je vais faire comme je peux pour poster au moins une fois par mois pour chacune des histoires.

À bientôt!

Tia Dragons's Mistress


End file.
